


The Riddle of Enigma

by mxffys



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Ambi - Freeform, Andi Mack - Freeform, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Muffy - Freeform, Tj and Cyrus, Tyrus - Freeform, Wonah, idk what else to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 06:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17259677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxffys/pseuds/mxffys
Summary: Cyrus Goodman has been receiving strange markings on his arm for as long as he could remember. These markings magically appear in ink and then disappear after a few hours. Cyrus knows the markings are from a school student, but he fails to realize they come from his boyfriend, Tj. And that whenever Tj writes on his skin, those writings appear on Cyrus's arm. Once Cyrus discovers the dangers Tj must face, will their relationship fade away?





	The Riddle of Enigma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Me), [Myself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myself/gifts).



I frantically rushed out of my home looking for my ride. Bex had promised to take me to the Jefferson Middles basketball game. But, it wasn’t just any basketball game, it would change Tj’s basketball career forever. He has scored a total of 788 points in his entire middle school career. If he makes eight more baskets, he will not only hold the title for the leading scorer of Jefferson, but in the state also. Tj made me promise to be there to cheer him on. But, Bex was nowhere to be found.  
“Cyrus!” said my mom. “You forgot your safety pack!”  
Instantly a smile illuminated my face, my mom was the sweetest person I knew. Running back up toward the the front door, (and only managing to stumble twice) I grabbed the pack. Looking inside the closeted fabric, I stopped. There it was, my congratulations gift. It wasn’t much, only a used sweatshirt for the University of North Carolina. UNC was Tj’s favorite team at the moment.  
“I cant give this to him.” I said.  
“But you spent hours finding a signed copy, Tj would love it.” My mom whined.  
“You really think so?” I whispered as a hopeful smile spread across my face.  
“Yes, now go!” She exclaimed, as she pushed me toward the motor bike slowing towards a stop.  
Fast forward to the game  
The game was about to start and Tj had never looked more nervous. He kept wiping his palms on his jersey and almost drank up all of his water. Right before the tipoff Tj’s eyes swept over the crowd and locked on me. Heat rushed up to my face as I gave him an encouraging nod, and he smiled back. The game had started. Lay up after lay up Jefferson middle pulled away. They were now winning with a generous lead of 36-12. As the game was coming to an end, Tj only needed one more basket to break the record. And sure enough, in their next possession, Tj got the rebound and shot…  
The crowd erupted in a symphony of cheers, he had made basketball history. My eyes singled out to the only person who truly understood me, Tj. In that exact moment, he truly looked proud of himself. He had let go of his doubts and worries and embraced this moment, his moment. As the final seconds ticked off the clock my uncertainty about the gift gradually disappeared. Tj was my best friend after all. Or, more than my best friend. He has liked every little gift I have ever gotten him, including those burnt muffins I made.  
After the game I had waited outside to congratulate Tj with all of his friends and family. As I looked around the room, he was nowhere to be seen. I decided to single out Gus and ask about Tj’s disappearance.  
“Gus, is Tj still in the locker room?” I questioned.  
“No, he already left.”  
I paused, he never left this early, and not without his family. After looking around the school, I decided it was better off to return home. Walking back to my house a sudden pain inflicted my arm. Oh no, it’s happening again. I frantically pulled up my long sleeve to see the message written on my forearm. On my arm, in red ink was the number 12 and a lily flower. Strange markings have been magically appearing on my arm for as long as I can remember. The only warning I have is the slight pain on my skin, and then the message appears. It ranges from aesthetic drawings to answers for a test. I have never found out who is behind these markings, but the more I study them the more I believe it’s a school student. The excessive amount of algebra equations that showed up gave it away. I always wondered if my doodles showed up on the mystery persons arm. But that was a thought for another time. What did this mean? Whats so special about the number 12? And why a lily flower? It could have been a rose or a daisy. Taking out my phone I decided to search what a lily flower symbolizes. As the web site loaded, my heart stopped. On my screen, I saw the most dreaded words death.


End file.
